


Vampires and Vodka

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Summary: A “Bad Blood” ficletI was thinking about having a drink after work Friday night and I wrote this on my phone.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 10





	Vampires and Vodka

The bar was hosting the usual Friday evening Federal Triangle crowd. They had walked the two blocks up and over from Headquarters after Mulder suggested something strong to end the week. She was surprised she agreed so quickly but she wanted to forget about the embarrassing meeting they had with Skinner.

Mulder found a small empty table tucked in a corner and snatched up the bar menu that eagerly stood on the tabletop.

“What are you drinking tonight?” he asked as he skimmed the list of libations.

“I think I’ll have a vodka tonic.” Scully replied without hesitation as she took a seat. Mulder was intrigued and decided that was good for him too. He set the menu back down and she watched him weave his way over to the bar. After he spoke with the bartender he retraced his steps and started to loosen his tie as he approached their little sanctuary.

“Scully, you think we’ll ever be let back into Texas again?” He asked, leaning in nice and close.

“I can’t believe we were drugged.” She said, toying with the corner of a bar napkin. “I also can’t believe the report we had to give to Skinner.” 

“You mean the vampire angle? Come on, that’s not the strangest thing we’ve reported.” 

“I guess that’s true,” she replied, “I’m surprised I still have a job after the Flukeman case.” Mulder couldn’t help but laugh. A server came by and dropped off their drinks. Scully noticed two Shiner Bocks and knew that was the cue they were going to take the evening slow. The first long sip of her cocktail was smooth as silk. She slowly rolled her head from side to side feeling the muscles of her neck pull and stretch. Mulder took another swig of his drink then started to chew on the skinny black straw, twirling his tongue around the end.

“So this case didn’t change your opinion on vampires” he began.

“Hmm?”

“Still don’t think vampires exist?” He repeated, leaning close once again.

“Sorry Mulder.” She said, eyeing him while taking another sip. “I can’t accept it.” 

“Not even a whole town of them?”

“RV park,” Scully said with a raised finger. “It was an RV park. And no that doesn’t change my opinion.” She giggled. Mulder smiled and shifted the straw to the side of his mouth then finished off his cocktail. Scully decided to remove her jacket and rest it across her lap. She reached for the Shiner and he did the same. They clinked the tops of the bottles together and took a drink. Scully spent a moment to people-watch around the bar. Mulder however was only focused on her. 

The server did a drive-by and Mulder ordered another round.


End file.
